Shino's True Desire
by WillYaoi4FanGirls
Summary: KibaxShino yaoi rating: M yes yes smut smut


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in these series or any part of this series!

Warning: Contains Yaoi Smut Material!!!(AKA: Man on Man action baby!!!)

Enjoy

* * *

Kiba laid on the ground, sweat rolling rolling across his face, his tongue set out to the side in a half pant. He sat up and looked over to the mysterious man in the jacket, his calm expression not broken. "Shino-kun how would you like to have some fun?" With these words said, Kiba switched to all fours and began to crawl towards Shino playfull.

Shino stared at Kiba in half confusion, but the truth was that behind those dark glasses he stared at Kiba with lust. "Fun? We're supposed to keep training while Hinata and Sensei take Akamaru to the vet." By this time Kiba was already in Shino's lap, the zipper to his jacket gripped firmly with his teeth. "K-Kiba?"

Kiba slowly pulled the zipper down and slid the jacket over Shino's shoulders leaving him in a black shirt. "I can smell it you know. The change in your emotion, your arrousal, the lust when you look at me." Kiba smirked and slid his tongue across Shino's cheek, which he could feel begining to heat up.

Shino dropped his jacket and threw Kiba to the ground, pinning him down tight in one one fluid motion. "Then you should know how long I've wanted this." Shino's hands began to slide up Kiba's shirt, roaming his chest and stomache, savoring the warmth it gave off.

Kiba grabbed the arm Shino was using to support him self and knocked it out from under him. As shino fell on top of him, Kiba rolled over leaving one of Shino's hands pinned between the two of them. Kiba continued to pin Shino by putting his knees to the outside of his legs and his toes and feet to the inside of his legs, he then pulled Shino's wrist high above his head and smirked. "Like I would let you mount my tail." Kiba grabbed Shino's glasses with his free hand, placing them to the side and out of danger, and gazed into his dark eyes.

By this time Shino began to struggle. "N-no Kiba, I-I can't."

"Yes you can Shino, you know you want this just as much as I do." Kiba smirked and roughly pressed his lips against those lips which rarely moved for more than mumbling a few words. Kiba then forced his tongue into these tightly pressed lips, and a battle for dominance soon began. Shino struggled as Kiba's tongue soon pinned down his own, and with this new victory Kiba's tongue began to roam around its freshly won territory.

Shino finally pulled one arm free and pushed Kiba off of him. "I can't Kiba."

Kiba pouted and slowly crawled into Shino's lap ,"Why? We both want it don't we?" Kiba continued to pester Shino about it, after a few hours of nibbles, licks, kisses, and annoying doglike whimpers, Shino finally lost it. All the pleasure that Shino had been holding in the past few hours were released in one screaming moan. "Gah!! I'll do it!!"

Kiba blinked three times and looked at Shino innocently and stood up. "In a place like this?" He smirked down at Shino. "Do you have no class? We can't have sex in this forest."

Shino grabbed his glasses and stood up. "Your lucky I live close to here." He then grabbed Kiba's arm and began pulling him home leaving both his and Kiba's jacket, which Kiba shed during, training there.

Kiba was pulled to a small little home and as soon as the door was opened he could smell that they were alone. "Oooh nice place, Got anything to eat?"

Shino looked at Kiba sternly as he pulled him in the door. "Yeah, I have you. You know why we're here." Shino was still pulling Kiba as he began to ascend the staircase.

"Aren't you atleast gonna give me a tour Shino-kun?" He knew exactly what he was doing, Kiba was teasing Shino to make this more fun for himself.

"Maybe when we're done, Ive been waiting for this."

Kiba was shocked, he knew Shino liked him but he would never have guessed he liked him this much. Before Shino could realize it it was now Kiba who was pulling him up the stairs. Kiba sniffed out Shino's room and and made a b-line course straight for it.

Shino was pulled into his own room, his glasses were taken and set on his own dresser, and now that same man who he has been desiring was pulling his shirt over his head. Shino felt a warm tongue slide into his belly button and kisses all over his stomache as his pants were unzipped.

Kiba stood up and removed his own shirt and tossed it to the side revealing a lightly tanned body rippled with muscles. As he unbuttoned Shino's pants he began to inspect his body, it was rather pale but otherwise desireable. As Shino's pants hit the floor Kiba tossed him to the bed and soon began to remove his own pants. "How long do we have? Till you know, your parents come home."

Shino took off his headband and droped it to the floor as he glanced to the alarm clock that read '1:24'. "Only till 4.", he replied turning his gaze to Kiba who was now grinning like an idiot.

"Only? I like your enthusiasm, but this will probably only last 45 minutes to an hour." Kiba slowly crawled on top of Shino, their thin layers of boxers not enough to hide their growing members. "Feel free to dig your nails in, I enjoy the pain." Kiba's tongue soon slid on to Shino's neck, that lick soon turned into a kiss, which soon tunred into a bite. Shino shivered under Kiba's teath and wrapped his arms around him. The force of Kiba's sharp teeth became too much for Shino as blood spilled into Kiba,s mouth.

Kiba's hand slid down Shino's side as he began to lap the blood off of his neck. Kiba's hand slipped in the waistband of those dark gray boxers, and began to slide them off. Kiba had to slide him self off the bed and off of Shino too pull those boxers off completely.

By this time Shino was propped up on his elbows watching what Kiba was doing. Kiba's boxers fell and Shino's eyes widened slightly and looked away to avoid a blush, for much to his suprise Kiba's member was larger than his own. Kiba's jaw was just a little lower than it should be and his face was flushed slightly.

"No offence Shino, but thats bigger than I expected." Kiba then crawled back on top of Shino and began to grind his bare hips against Shino's. "Are you ready?"

Slightly nervous Shino nodded as he felt Kiba wrap his warm fingers around his now full erection. He closed his eyes as Kiba left a trail of kisses from his neck to his stomache, but they soon shot back open when he felt lips pull the head of his erect member into Kiba's mouth. He quickly arched forward as Kiba's tongue began to swirl around the weeping head. Shino just couldnt hold it in any more as he finally bucked his hips upwards craving more.

Kiba held Shino's hips down and pulled his head away from the sweet and salty treat. "Now be a good boy and you'll get what you want," He remarked smuggly as he slid his tongue across Shino's sensitive slit. Kiba looked up at Shino as he began to tease his member with his tongue and noticed the desire in his eyes. This desire only turned Kiba on more and before Shino could prepare, Kiba's lips were now at the base of his member and Shino had his blanket gripped tightly in both hands.

Kiba began to bob his head up and down, while sliding his tongue along the bottom of this warm shaft. Without realizing it, Shino's hips began to buck upwards again. Once again Kiba had to hold down his hips as he continued to bob his head. This was Shino's first time and he never gave his member much attention for his life has always been business and work. "Kiba I'm about..."

Kiba quickly pulled his head back and nearly shouted ,"Wait can you hold it?" While panting slightly Shino nodded ,"Why though?"

"We're gonna cum together," Kiba answered as he slipped his middle finger into his mouth coating it in a layer of saliva and pulled it back out. "Ready?" Kiba readied his finger at Shino's enterance and as soon as he nodded he slowly slid his finger in earning a grunt from Shino. He twirled his finger around before slowly inserting a second one. "I-it hurts.." As Kiba twirled and slid his fingers around he calmly added ,"I know thats why I'm doing this." Shino nodded understanding what he meant but really feared a third finger.

Kiba's fingers retreated from Shino's body. "This might hurt at first you know." Kiba remarked as he pulled the other shinobi's legs and wrapped that around his hips. Shino nodded once again and Kiba positioned himself at his entrance once more. Kiba slowly slid his fully erect member half way into Shino's body and stopped for a moment to let him adjust but then slid in fully and stopped once again. "You ok?" Kiba asked after seeing Shino's face give off a painful expression. After recieveing a nod of approval Kiba continued.

Kiba slid half way out but quickly moved his member back into place. A mixture of burning pain and delightful pleasure was sent up Shino's spine resulting in another screaming moan. Kiba decided the best way to get Shino loose would be to work him, so he pulled himself back and thrusted in. The shivers he felt in Shino's body made him want to thrust harder and deeper, but his expression showed pain so he didnt want to go to hard.

With Kiba's next thrust Shino felt something in his body quiver resulting in his body jumping and extreme pleasure coursing through him. Kiba noticed the strange movements and thrusted again hitting that same spot and gaining the same result. Knowing that he couldnt hold out much longer Kiba reached around and began pumping Shino's erection in time with his own thrusting.

Kiba felt Shino's body began to tighten up around his member as he was thrusting and moaned out. As Shino began to cum he tightened his legs around Kiba's hips pulling him in deeper. Kiba began to cum as well, recieving a nice whimper from Shino as his seed flowed deep into him. Kiba collapsed on top of shino panting heavily ,"You ok?"

"Y-yeah," Shino replied as he began to drift off loving the feeling of this thin sticky layer of cum and sweat. Kiba slid out of Shino and down to his side. "Good," Kiba replied as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep himself.

* * *

It isn't very lengthy and im not a great author but please review and help me improve!


End file.
